Friends 4 Life
by With the Grace of An Angel
Summary: 6 Best Friends just trying to live their lives, and whatever life throws at them! Full of romance, humor, and humiliation. SS and ET! Please RR!
1. Friends Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Twilight Night here! This is my first story so please be kind when you R+R!

This is my version my the Friends show with CCS characters. It's not exactly the same, but it has the same layout; two apartments across from each other. Renzo and Eriol live in one and Sakura and Tomoyo live in another. Meilin lives in another building and Syaoran lives across from the girls, and they can see into each other's apartments (Syaoran's and the girl's).

The characters are like this (but the in my fanfic they are not exactly the same characters as in FRIENDS):

Ross- Syaoran

Chandler- Eriol

Joey- Renzo

Rachel- Sakura

Monica- Tomoyo

Phoebe- Meilin

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

FRIENDS

Chapter 1

Syaoran opened the apartment door quickly and slammed it behind him. Eriol and Renzo were lounging on the couch… playing a race car game.

"Dude, you cut me off! What the hell?" Renzo shouted. He grabbed a pillow behind him and hit him against his head. "You blew my cool car up!"

"Serves you right. I called the red car!" Eriol shouted back. He grabbed another pillow and hit him back.

"Will you two quit it for just a second!" Syaoran yelled. The two stopped bickering, and looked at Syaoran only to start cracking up. "What?"

"Dude, and I mean this with great respect, … what the hell are you wearing?" Eriol said.

"What about it?" He looked down at his lime green sweater.

"It looks like someone threw up on your shirt." Eriol pointed at.

"Oh yeah how was your date? … You didn't wear that sweater did you?" Renzo said.

"Take a guess" He ran his hand threw his hair and fell back into his seat. "I took her too this restaurant and she was all over me while I was trying to eat my cheeseburger. Well she rubbed her foot against my leg and it really surprised me and …uh I started to choke-"

"And you threw it up on your sweater?" Renzo finished. Syaoran glared at him "No but the waiter had to give me the Heimlich maneuver, and let's just say we skipped dessert for the check." He got up and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. "And she didn't even reach for the check. I mean I almost died because of this woman and she didn't even bother paying."

"So it's over between you two?" Eriol asked as he and Renzo sat down at the counter. (A/N: The two apartments are just like the ones in the actual show!)

"Yeah, I wasn't really into Ami that much anyway." He sighed. "I just can't get over… never mind.. I got to get to work" Syaoran got up to leave, but Renzo and Eriol grabbed his arm and forced him back towards the counter.

"Wait rewind! Get over who?" Eriol asked.

"I told you its nothing."

Renzo got up and attempted to give Syaoran a hug, "Awwww our little Syaoran's in love"

"Dude get away from me!" He ducked under Renzo's open arms and jumped for the door, and opened it to find Sakura. "Hey Syaoran!" she said as she came into the apartment. "Is Tomoyo here?"

"Err um no she's uh not here right now" Syaoran turned bright red and Eriol just smirked.

"Oh I can't find her or Meilin anywhere. If you see them tell them I need to talk to them right away."

Renzo handed her a soda. "How you doin' Kura?" He flashed a dazzling smile at her, only to have Sakura punch him in the arm. "Don't start with me Renzo. I have a date in a few hours and I am having a major fashion crisis!' She flopped down on the couch.

"So what's the problem?" Tomoyo asked as she came in the door. Sakura jumped out of the seat. "Oh thank god you're here. I have absolutely nothing to wear on my date tonight. And its our first date and this is so cute, and I am just majorly stressing!" Syaoran gave an angry grunt (A/N: Like the one he does on CCS all the time whenever he was glaring) which didn't go unnoticed by Eriol who smirked at him. Syaoran just glared at him.

"Don't worry babe I have an outfit all ready for you. All we need to figure out is what shoes for you to wear." Eriol looked up, "Wear Meilin's Aldo boots. They'll look good" Everybody looked at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I really got to go to work. Cya guys." He left and Sakura shot up. "Oh crap I forgot to thank him for last night. I'll be right back." Everyone's eyes went wide. Eriol leaned over and whispered into Tomoyo's ears, "What happened last night?" "No clue!" she whispered back.

Sakura was about to open the door when Renzo grabbed her arm. "Hey Kura, do me a favor and find out where Syaoran got that cheeseburger." "Gotcha covered" she said sarcastically as she left. Renzo turned around and then his eyes went wide. "Last NIGHT?"

----------------------------

"Syaoran! Wait up!" He turned around and saw Sakura running up to him… and his face turned bright red. "Err hi Sakura."

"Listen I wanted to thank you for helping me last night with the computer. If I had lost that report my boss would've killed me!" She pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks again."

Syaoran's face was now glowing crimson. "Your welcome." He smiled at her and was about to say something else when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and shouted "Oh shit it's my boss! I gotta go!" He took off running leaving Sakura laughing hysterically.

----------------------------

"Hey Meilin there you are!" Renzo shouted. Meilin was sitting on the couch in the coffeehouse drinking her cappuccino, "Hey Renzo."

He sat in the seat next to her, and a cute waitress walked by, "Hey give me one sec" He ran to catch up with the waitress, "How you do-OWWW!" Meilin hit his head.

"DON'T START" she yelled at him and dragged him back over to the couch. "Listen I need your help." They flopped down on the couch. "Same here I can't figure out what to get Kura for her birthday. Who would figure that girls are hard to shop for."

"Look we'll go shopping later, I have to talk to you."

"Alright I'm listening."

"Syaoran's in love and I-"

"But Syaoran and Ami broke up"

Meilin hit him again "Not with her you idiot!"

"Why is everyone hitting me? I'm getting a lump!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Look I think Syaoran likes Sakura"

"You think so too?" Eriol said and sat down next to Renzo.

"Whatever I don't buy it"

"Come ON, its so obvious. Whenever they're together his face gets bright red, he stutters like Eriol-"

"HEY!"

"-and he gets all clumsy. Remember when she came in after it rained and her shirt was completely see-through-

A light bulb went off in Renzo's head, "Oh yeah I remember that-" Meilin hit him again. "AGAIN WITH THE VIOLENCE!" he yelled and Eriol cut in, "and Syaoran ran into the door and had that bruise on his face for two weeks? How could I forget?"

"So do you think she likes him too?"

"Hard to say, she is going out with all those guys."

"I know," she got up. "I'm gonna go get more coffee." She left and Renzo moved next to Eriol. "Hey is there a bump there?" Eriol looked at Renzo's head, "Where?" He pointed to the back of his head "Right there!" He sat up on his knees and leaned over on Renzo's back. "I don't see anything!" He leaned over forward and fell on Renzo.

"What are you guys doing?" They looked at each other and realized they were in a very awkward position. Basically Eriol was on top of him with Renzo laying on his stomach. They jumped apart and Meilin just rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAY, I think someone should talk to Sakura."

"Bout what?' Meilin hit him again. "About Syaoran you moron!"

"Oh right, I'm not gonna do it."

"Me neither."

"Well I don't want too either!"

"That leaves Tomo-"

"Hey Tomoyo!" Meilin shouted. "It's about time you showed up. We need you to talk to Sakura." She sat down on the lounge chair next to the couch. "About what?"

"Syaoran"

"What?" They turned around to find Syaoran standing right behind them. "Oh hey"

"So what? You said my name?"

"Oh we were wondering what you got Sakura for her birthday." He sat down on the arm of the couch. "I'm taking her out for her birthday tomorrow, but other than that I have nothing yet. I have no clue what to get her." Syaoran ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed. "Girls are impossible to shop for."

Renzo and Eriol replied, "Thank you!" and Tomoyo gave them a look. "It's not that hard. I got her some-"

Meilin cut her off (sarcastically), "Clothes?" which caused Tomoyo to give her a look. Syaoran said, "Any ideas for the rest of us?"

"Yeah shut up. Sakura's coming." Sakura ran into the coffeehouse out of breath. "Hey you guys." She sat down on Tomoyo's lap. "Sweetie how was your date?"

Syaoran gave his usual angry grunt which didn't go unnoticed by Eriol and Meilin who both smirked. She sighed, "We're going out again tomorrow night and I really like him, but I don't know, I feel like we don't have a certain connection, you know?"

Syaoran's head snapped up. "I thought **we** were going out tomorrow for your birthday." Sakura quickly stood up, "Oh Syaoran, I'm so sorry." She put her hand to her forehead. (A/N: like Rachel does a lot in the show) "I completely forgot, oh gosh I'm so sorry." He stood up, "Yeah whatever. Go out on your precious date. Have a great time."

It was obvious he was very upset, and Meilin couldn't help feel sorry for him. He left for the door when Sakura ran in front of him blocking him from escape. "Look Syaoran, I'll break my date with Josh. I already had plans with you, it isn't fair to break them for some date."

Syaoran was quiet for a second and his messy hair was covering his eyes blocking them from Sakura's view. He sighed, looked up at her, and forced a smile on his face. "No Sakura, its okay. I know you want to go out your date. We'll just do something else later."

"Are you sure?"

He gazed straight into her emerald eyes and smiled for real, "..Yeah. Have fun."  
She smiled, "Oh Syaoran thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a hug, "I promise to make this up to you, and I mean it." He wrapped his arms around her small waist and brought her closer. Instinctively he put his face in the crook of her neck. "Happy birthday Sakura".

----------------------------

So tell we what you think! Please R+R!

Twilight Night


	2. Friends Chapter 2

Okay Chapter 2's up!

NOTE: Renzo is my oc! He's basically Joey from Friends!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS

**FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 2**

Syaoran, Renzo, Meilin, and Eriol were sitting in the girl's apartment on Sakura's birthday. The three were sitting around Syaoran, it was obvious that they were deep in thought.

"Perfume?"

"No"

"Flowers?"

"No"

"Candy?"

"No"

"Clothes?"

Renzo cut in. "After he wore that sweater?" Syaoran glared at him. "No"

"A photo album?"

"No"

Meilin was fed up. "Well if your gonna shoot down every idea!" She got up and went to the kitchen to grab a soda when Tomoyo came in looking quite frantic. "Okay you guys. Sakura's surprise party is in 4 hours and we still have sooo much to do. Decorations, food, cake, invitations, gifts, we got to figure out what Syaoran is gonna get her-" she said with all one breath, talking very fast.

Meilin rushed over to Tomoyo, "Calm down sweetie, here give me some of the bags." Dangling from her arms were tons of bags containing everything needed to throw a party.

"Don't worry I have a plan. I'm gonna take Syaoran shopping where he will get her a gift. NO OBJECTIONS." Syaoran shut his mouth, keeping his objections to himself. "Meilin I need you to call Sakura's family and make sure they're coming and to pick up her cake." "Kay, hey what kind of cake is it?" "Chocolate?" Syaoran asked eagerly. "No ice cream. It's Kura's favorite. Now Renzo and Eriol-" she turned to them who had completely spread themselves out on the couch, "-are going to get off their lazy assess and decorate the apartment appropriately."  
Renzo winked, "Got it babe"

She gave him a look, "NOW!"

The two jumped up, "Alright we're on it."

"Good, now Syaoran, let's go and no BUTS!" He shut his mouth, rolled his eyes and got up after her. "Oh yeah one last thing" she turned to the remaining three, "I told Sakura to call me when she gets off work. Remember it's a surprise party, Renzo!" They all gave him a look.

"Gosh you blow it once and your labeled for life!"

"Well let's play it safe so Eriol and Meilin will only answer the phone. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Now Syaoran let's go." She grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of the apartment while he murmured incomprehensible curses under his breath.

"Hi can I help you?"

Meilin handed him her receipt, "Yes I'm here to pick up a cake."

"Sure just wait a second." The clerk went off into a back room and came out a few seconds later. "Here's your cake ma'am."

"Thanks" she turned around and was about to leave when she noticed the cake. "Wait a minute sir, I think you gave me the wrong cake."

"No that's the cake with that receipt."

"I ordered an ice cream cake, not this… I don't even know what this is?" The cake was an orange-brown color with yellow icing.

"It's a carrot cake with coconut icing."

Her face scrunched up in disgust, "That's... kind of… gross… okay listen I need a birthday cake that's actually NORMAL. Do you have anything?"

"Well I do have an extra vanilla cake with white icing. You want that?"

"C'mon there's a nice jewelry shop near the food court. We'll get her something there."

"But-"

"NO BUTS! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR ALMOST 2 HOURS NOW WITH YOU SHOOTING DOWN EVERY GOOD IDEA. NOW WE ARE GETTING HER JEWELRY AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" She grabbed his shirt and dragged him over to the shop. Syaoran looked through the display cases and then up at Tomoyo who had clearly cracked.

"What about this one? Aw this ones cute! This one's adorable! That one's too expensive. Too plain! Too UGLY. How about-" He cut her off. "Hey Tomoyo."  
"What?"

"I know I'm been a little hard-headed about Sakura's gift-"

"A little?" she interrupted sarcastically. In response he gave her a look, but it vanished when he sighed, "I just want it to be perfect." He paused and ran his hand through his hair. "I know you know how I feel about her… and I was thinking about telling her."

She looked him, not in a bad way, but just to study him. "Syaoran…"

"I don't expect her to feel the same way about me." He turned back towards the display cases looking for the perfect gift. "I just want her to know how I feel… and maybe she just might-" He sighed again. "Well a guy can hope can't he?" He smiled. She stared at him as he bent down to look at a necklace. "What about this one?" he asked her. She snapped out of her trance and bent down beside him to see the necklace. "Oh wow" Her eyes lit up, "It's perfect!"

"You're right." He stood up and turned to the clerk, "I'll take it!"

"Should we tell them?"

"I don't know…"  
"But this-this is huge! Not even Tomoyo knows!"

"I know!"

"How will we explain?"  
"What's there to explain?"  
"How we found it out!"

"We can make something up! This is important." Renzo started to stutter nervously, "I don't think I can keep it secret!" He began to shake.

"Keep what secret?" The two guys jumped 10 feet.

"AHHHHHH" Meilin closed the door behind her with one hand and the cake in the other. "What are you guys keeping secret?" She went to put the cake in the fridge.

Renzo was biting his fist to keep from shaking and shouting out the secret so Eriol answered, "Nothing-SO you got the cake! Let's see it."  
Meilin laughed nervously and quickly slammed the refrigerator door shut. "Pfft! It's a cake, nothing to see!" She walked past him and flopped down on the couch and screamed. "OWWW!" She reached underneath. "What'd I sit on-OH MY GOD YOU READ SAKURA'S DIARY?"

Renzo and Eriol pointed at each other and started to yell, "It was his idea to read it!"

"You're the one who found it!"

"It fell on the ground when you were jumping on her bed!"

"You said we should instead of doing the 'stupid' decorations!"

"SHUT UP" The two instantly went quiet. "I cannot BELIEVE you two would read a girl's diary. It's the woman's personal thoughts and feelings for crying out loud!"

"She wrote a lot about you." Renzo said. She stopped crying and her eyebrow rose with curiosity. "Really? What'd she write?" The two smiled. Renzo grabbed the diary and flipped to a page. "Well she wrote here how she loved your fashion taste."

"Ooh let me see!"

Eriol lost it. "Can we focus for just one second here people!" He ripped the diary out of their hands, flipped to another page, and threw the book back to Meilin. "Read this." She started to read and then her eyes went wide. "Oh my GOSH!"

Renzo started to shout too. "I know!"

"This is-is HUGE!"

"I KNOW!"

"Oh I need a drink!" She flopped down on the couch. "So how are we gonna tell Tomoyo?"

Eriol sat down next to her, "Should we tell her?"

"Well its only fair, everyone else already knows" She sighed. "Weren't you guys supposed to decorate for the party?"

Renzo shrugged, "We're getting to it."

"Well Tomoyo and Syaoran are gonna be back in about half an hour so you guys better get around to it or else Tomoyo will kill you." She got up and was about to leave when the guys grabbed her arm. "Hey Meilin what's the hurry? Sit down, relax, and hang a few streamers while you're here."

She laughed and was about to turn when they tugged her back. Eriol said, "Look Meilin we're guys, remember? We have no fashion taste or color coordination whatsoever. We need your help or Sakura's party is gonna look like crap" She sighed angrily, "Fine, but you guys owe me!'

-------------------------------

45 minutes later:

The three were spread out all over the couch, admiring the decorations. "Well we did it!"

Meilin got up. "It actually looks nice too." She turned back to the two clowns on the couch. "Maybe Tomoyo won't kill you afterall."

Eriol sat up. "Where are they anyway? They were supposed to be here a while ago."

Renzo shrugged. "Thank god for rush hour". He got up and went to the fridge. "Want a soda?" Meilin sprinted in front of him. "Yeah I'm thirsty. Hey I'll get it for you, go over there, sit down, relax." She said while pushing him away

Eriol and Renzo looked at each other then back at Meilin. "What's in the fridge?"

She laughed nervously. "I-I just don't want the cake to fall out."

"Sure" She opened the fridge door slowly, and only wide enough to stick her arm in.

"Hey!" Syaoran shut and locked the door behind him and Tomoyo. Meilin instantly slammed the fridge door shut. "Hey you're back!"

"So what'd you get her?" Syaoran smiled. "You'll see later." He looked around the apartment. "You guys did a pretty good job decorating." He held his hand out to Tomoyo. "You owe me 20 bucks."

"Damn" she reached in her pockey and pulled out the money when...

**BANG**

"GAKI OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

Syaoran cringed. "Hide me!"

Eriol unlocked the door. "Hey Touya!" He smiled. "Hey" The two hugged while slapping each other's backs. "Now where's the gaki? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Why are you so hard on the poor boy?" Fujitaka came in behind his son.

Touya growled, "I don't trust him."

Meilin giggled, "I'll go get him"

Renzo called after her, "He's under the bed!"

"'kay!"

"Oh yeah!" Tomoyo's head snapped as if just remembering, "The cake!" She pulled the cake out of the fridge and set it down on the table. She lifted the cover off and her eyes went wide. "Oh my GOSH!"

Everyone crowded around her.

"What's goin on?" Syaoran asked and came to look at the cake. Meilin began to shout nervously, "Ah I got to go to the bathroom!"

"Meilin?" Tomoyo gave her a look. "Yes?"

"Why does the cake have two naked men on it?" Before Meilin answered Eriol cut in. "To support gay pride, it says it right here." He pointed at big pink letters which read, "GAY PRIDE"

"MEILIN!" she ran into the bedroom with Tomoyo right on her tail.

"Look Tomoyo it's not my fault! There was a mix-up and it was the only decent flavored one left." Tomoyo started to hit her witht the pillow. "I can make it up to you." The hitting stopped. "How?"

"Well we just found out something about our dear Sakura..."

Tomoyo eyes went wide with curiousity. "What?" Meilin moved closer and was about to whisper into her ear when...

**BANG**

Renzo slammed the door behind him and locked it. "We're having a crisis out there!" The two girls looked up. "What's going on?"

"Sakura's boyfriend's here!"

Both girls replied, "Shit!" Then the two looked at each other.

"Wait, why are you mad?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Then it clicked at the same time. The two pointed at each other.

"YOU know something I don't know!"

"You know something about Sakura!" Tomoyo turned around and put her finger in Renzo's face accusingly. "You told her about the surprise party, didn't you?"

Renzo put his hands up in defense, "NO, I-"

"I KNEWI shouldn't have left you here!"

"That's not IT-!"

"I should've disconnected the phone to make sure yo didn't blow it-"

**"SAKURA'S IN LOVE WITH SYAORAN!"**

Silence

"WHAT! How do you know!"

"That's not the point here!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!" They looked at Meilin and fell silent.

"Let's just relax and review the factslike NORMAL people for once!"

:5 minutes later:

Meilin got up off the bed. "So Syaoran loves Sakura, Sakura loves Syaoran but she's dating Josh to make him jealous, and while I was gone Josh called and you, you idiot, you invited him to her surprise party where Syaoran's gonna tell her he loves her!" she said out of breath.

"So what should we do?"

Tomoyo turned to Renzo. "You're gonna fill Eriol in, while WE try to get Josh out of here and start Sakura's surprise party."

---------------------------

Chapter 2 finally done!

Next Chapter: Sakura's Surprise Party!

Please R+R!

Twilight Night


	3. Friends Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Srry about the setting change dividers! They didn't show up when I uploaded the chapter!

Thanks for reviewing!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS!**

**FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 3**

_RING_

"…"

_RING_

"Come on Tomoyo!"

_RING_

"Pick up the PHONE!"

_RING_

"Damnit! Tomoyo answer the phone!"

_BEEP_

"UUGGHH!" Sakura snapped her cell phone shut hard. She looked at the clock. Tomoyo was supposed to be here a 45 minutes ago! She sat down on a bench placing her briefcase beside her.

_HONK HONK _

"Hey babe! How you doin'?" Sakura looked up to see Renzo in a forest green jeep.

"Renzo! Thank god! I've been waiting here for god knows how long!" She got into the jeep. "Where is Tomoyo? I thought she was picking me up." He shrugged… nervously? "How should I know? Hey you hungry?" he made a sharp illegal u-turn into a drive-through of a Burger King.

"AAAHHHH!"

---------------------------

Tomoyo shut her cell phone. "Okay that was Renzo. He and Sakura should be here any minute. Is everything ready?"

Everyone nodded… except Eriol. Tomoyo went over to him and poked him. He 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. "What's wrong with him?"  
Syaoran smirked. "He's jealous."

Eriol head's snapped up, red-faced. "I AM NOT"  
"The guys on the cake are bigger than him." Eriol threw a pillow at him.

"Shut IT!"

Meilin ran in from the balcony, "You guys they're coming!"

Touya stood up, "PLACES!"

The two boys, who where wrestling on the floor, jumped apart and ran to their places.

"Kura, Sakura wait up! Don't walk so fast!" Sakura stopped and waited for Renzo. "Well why are you walking so slow?" Sakura was walking at normal speed, and Renzo was indeed walking slow. She sighed, "Look, Renzo, I've had a very long day. I'm tired, hungry for some decent food, and my feet hurt. A LOT." She grabbed Renzo's shirt collar. "Let's GO!" She dragged him to the apartment door and was about to open it when it swung open with a-

"SURPRISE!"

---------------------------

"These gifts are so great!" Sakura was surrounded with torn-up wrapping paper, ribbon, and tissue paper. "Thank you guys so much." She was all teary-eyed, and was about to say something else when Meilin cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah turn off the water-works!" She shoved a gift at her. "You still have to open my gift!"

"Oh Mei!" She tore off the wrapping paper. "This is so sweet! Thanks so much for ev-Personal LUBRICANT!"  
Touya spit out his drink. "MEILIN DON'T GIVE MY SISTER ANY IDEAS DAMNIT!"

Sakura's face was now a nice shade of red. Josh leaned over and whispered in her ear and her face was now glowing. Syaoran glared at the two.

Eriol leaned over and took the personal lubricant out of her hands. He smiled, "Very nice!" Renzo leaned over, "Yo let me see that."

Tomoyo hit the two then stood up. "Okay! Time for cake!" She went over the kitchen to prepare the cake.

Josh was now sitting VERY close to Sakura who looked quite uncomfortable. He began to twirl a strand of her hair with his fingers. Syaoran's and Touya's glares intensified. Sakura quickly stood up, "Cake would be great right now!" She ran after Tomoyo.

Touya scanned Josh over with his eyes. "Yo Josh." He stood up, walked over to him and glared straight into his eyes. "Don't touch my sister! ESPECIALLY in front of ME!" he hissed.

Silence.

Eriol was playing with a piece of ribbon and let out a long sigh. "So, this is awkward."

"Time to sing!" Tomoyo called out from the kitchen.

Meilin, Tomoyo, Renzo, and Eriol jumped up quickly ran into the kitchen with Josh, Syaoran, and Touya following behind. Touya grabbed Syaoran's arm and pulled him aside. "Gaki, can I talk to you for a second?"  
He nodded and followed him out to the balcony.

"Listen Gaki, I don't like you, but.." he paused and stared at Syaoran, "but I hate that asshole in there more than anything including YOU…" he paused again, "but I'd rather you'd be my sister than that asshole any day."

Syaoran was quiet, then smiled. "Thanks."

Renzo stepped out onto the balcony, "Dude, everyone's waiting! They only way I get cake is if everyone sings!" He grabbed the two boys' collars and dragged them back into the apartment.

Tomoyo lit the candles on the cake. "1, 2, 3!  
"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear Sakura/Kura/Squirt!

Happy birthday to you!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Make a wish Kura!" Sakura smile quickly vanished when she leaned down to blow out the candles. "Tomoyo, why does the cake say-"

She cut her off, "Just blow out the candles!"

She smiled and blew out all the candles with one breath. Sakura sat down and saw Syaoran sitting right across from her. They stared at each other, and he smiled at her. Sakura thought, _"He's so handsome… but he didn't even get me a gift."_ She smiled back sadly, _"I guess we're not as close as I thought. I don't know why I should even hope… he'll never feel the same way."_

"Sakura." She looked up and her face lit up, "DADDY!" She got up and jumped into his arms, hugging him.

"When did you get here?"

"Sorry honey, I was here before but something very important came up that needed to be dealt with right away. I'm sorry I missed the party."

"It's alright daddy. I'm just so glad to see you!"

"I'm afraid I can't stay my dear." He turned to Touya. "Touya I need you to come back to the office with me.' The father and son stared at each other as if reading each others' minds. "Alright let's go Dad."

He hugged Sakura, "I'll see you soon." He whispered into her ear, "While I'm gone dump that stupid son of a bi-" She pulled quickly away from the hug and turned to her father. "I'll talk to you later daddy!" he kissed her cheek. "Bye sweetie!" The two left and Sakura couldn't help but stare after them. Something was going on that she was sure of, but what? Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Sakura?" she turned around and Josh was standing behind her. "Love I have to go. It's a long ride home and I have to get up even earlier tomorrow." He kissed her long and possessively, as if marking his territory. All the men in the room, including Syaoran were glaring. They pulled apart, and he left for the door when he turned around to look at her again. "I love you."

Silence

Complete silence

"What?" her response was so quiet its amazing Josh heard it.

"I. love. You." He said again.

Sakura was in shock. She snapped out of it when he reached up to stroke her cheek. She grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him out of the apartment. She slammed the door behind them. "WHAT?" she shouted again. She rubbed her forehead with her hand, "Look Josh.. I… You… Oh gosh I can't believe this is happening." She sat down on the floor against the wall holding her head in her hands. After a moment she looked up at him, "Josh I'm sorry but…" she looked down again.

"You love someone else right?" Sakura looked back up at him. He tried again.

"You love Syaoran don't you?"

She smiled. "Yeah I do." She stood up. "Josh I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay… maybe we can still be friends?" he asked hopefully.

She hugged him. "Of course." They pulled apart. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Goodbye Sakura." He walked away.

"Bye Josh." She whispered after him.

The hall was silent then

"CAN WE COME OUT NOW THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING US!" Renzo shouted from inside the apartment. She opened the door and Renzo, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran all fell on top of each other sprawled all over the floor. Syaoran was the first to untangle himself and stand up. "So what happened?"

Sakura's eyes began to water. "It's over"

He stared at her. "Come on let's go for a walk."

---------------------------

Syaoran unlocked his apartment door and held the door open for Sakura. "Thanks"

"Take a seat I'll get you a drink."

"No!" she grabbed his arm. "I'm fine really… it's just" her eyes began to water and she snuggled up against him. "I feel so guilty!" she began to cry. "And it's so hard!" He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I hate it, I hate it so much!" she was crying harder now. He rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay Sakura."

She pulled out of his grip quickly, and began to shout, "No! It's not going to be okay DAMNIT! I'm frustrated and I'm confused! I don't understand what's happening between us. One minute were close and I think everything's okay but then you act like you could care less, and I'm so tired of it!'

Syaoran began to shout too, "Sakura I've always cared about you! You're the most important person to me!"

"Then WHY didn't you-"  
He cut her off, "Get you a gift?" he said quietly, with a small smile on his face.

She was quiet.

"I did but I didn't want to give it to you at the party." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case. He looked at it then handed it to her. He smiled, "Happy Birthday Sakura."

She smiled but stayed quiet as she took the gift. She quickly untied the pink ribbon and opened the case. Her eyes widened. "Syaoran-"  
Inside the case was a necklace. It was a golden chain with a pink cherry blossom charm the size of a thumbprint. It was absolutely breath-taking. "I-It's beautiful."

He was still smiling at her. "Open it."

She looked at her quickly and noticed the necklace was a locket. She opened it and she caught her breath at the site.

---------------------------

"Eriol get off me!"

"MEILIN Watch it!

"Stop poking ME!"

"Get Your Elbow Out Of MY FACE!"

"WHOSE KEEPS POKING ME!"

Eriol, Renzo, Meilin, and Tomoyo were all crowding around the window trying to look in Syaoran's apartment to spy on the two.

"LOOK HE GAVE HER THE NECKLACE!"

"Do you think he'll tell her?"

"HE BETTER OR I"LL KILL HIM!"

---------------------------

Sakura opened the necklace and her breath was caught in her throat. Inside the necklace was writing. _To My One and Only Love. _

She let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked up at Syaoran who was staring at her, unknown emotions shining in his eyes. "..Love?" she finally managed to say. "Love" he repeated more confident. She smiled staring into his eyes. She jumped into his arms and he pulled her tightly against him.

Sakura pulled back enough to look into his eyes. They were so close they could feel each other breathe into their mouths. Noses touching, gazing into each other's eyes. He couldn't wait anymore. "I love you." He said only loud enough for her and only her to hear. She smiled and a single tear of joy slid down her face. "I love you too." They began to laugh staring at each other as he wiped away the tear.

"WILL YOU JUST KISS HER ALREADY?" The two snapped out of their trance and looked out the window for the source of the voice.

Meilin was strangling Renzo who had most likely been the one to have shouted.

Eriol was laughing hysterically and Tomoyo was rubbing her forehead.

Syaoran chuckled and rested his head on hers, but she pulled away from his embrace and walked over to the window. Sakura waved innocently at them and then dropped the blinds.

"DAMN YOU 'KURA!"

---------------------------

It took me all night but I finished chapter 3! Personally I don't think this chapter is as funny as the first two, but I'll make the next one a lot better!

Oh and sorry about not putting in any ET yet, I'll get to it later I promise!

PLEASE R+R!

Twilight Night


	4. Friends Chapter 4

To My Reviewers:

To Chibi Bishi: Thank You SO MUCH! Your reviews made me feel a lot better about this fic. I'm glad you like it!

To stephie 23: I read the story your talking about- FRIENDS Season 1. Besides the fact that I love the real show, Friends, I really wanted to create my own funny and mushy fic and the fanfic you're talking about was like my final inspiration! Thanks for reviewing.

To Sakura-Moonlight: I'm glad you think my fic is funny. That's what I was goin for! Thanks again for reviewing!

I just realized I never wrote what Renzo looks like. He's basically looks like Joey from FRIENDS. Sorry for any inconvenience!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS**

**FRIENDS**

**Chapter 4**

Tomoyo entered the coffeehouse carrying a large briefcase. She looked around the room until she found what she was looking for. "There you two are!"

Sakura was sitting on Syaoran's lap and her upper half was turned facing him. The two were making out. She stood against the side of the couch waiting for them to break apart when Renzo bumped into her. "Hey Tom! How you doing?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me!" She looked back at the two. "Gosh! Give her a chance to breath!" She was about to pull them apart when Renzo grabbed her arm.

"Give them a few more minutes! What's the harm?" she stared. "I'm not gonna stand here and watch them play tonsil hockey!"

She stomped up to the two and grabbed Sakura's shoulder. She pulled roughly making the two separate and she shoved herself in, quickly sitting between the two. Syaoran glared at her. "What's the hells your problem?"

"You two were turning Renzo on." She simply replied and Syaoran glared at Renzo who just smiled and nodded his head dumbly. Tomoyo pulled out her large briefcase and opened it. Inside were many sketches of various fashion designs. Sakura's eyes widened and she began to look through them. "Oh wow Tomoyo! You designed these?"

"You like them?"

"They're amazing!"

"Good because you're modeling them."

She froze with the smile still on her face. "I'm what?"

Tomoyo smiled. "You're modeling these designs for me."

"But-"

She cut her off, "No buts!" Sakura's mouth snapped shut. "Now all I need is-" She turned to Syaoran.

"NO!" he cut her off. "Come on Syaoran! It'll be fun!"

"NO! I absolutely REFUSE!"

"But you'll be with Sakura!"

"NO! I will NOT strut around on a stage like some BIMBO!"

"HEY!"

"No offense to you Kura"

"None taken."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

Then Tomoyo got an idea. She smirked and turned to Sakura, "I guess we'll just have to find you some other hot sexy, guy model Sakura."

Sakura caught on and smirked. "Hey maybe we can get the guy with the 8-pack!" Tomoyo sat down beside her excited. Syaoran glared. "Or the guy with the bleached hair and the huge muscles?" Syaoran gave an angry grunt and crossed his arms.

"Maybe we can get Josh!"

Tomoyo was trying her hardest not to crack up. Syaoran was buying it and the two girls knew it. "FINE I'LL DO IT."

Sakura jumped into his arms. "Thank you Syaoran!"

Tomoyo stood up. "Okay the show is in the day after tomorrow so I'll need to get your sizes tonight." She grabbed her briefcase when Renzo stood up. "Tom! Wait! What about me!"

She was about to leave when she stopped. "What about you?"

"Listen I need money. Can I model for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Renzo you don't need the money. You want to meet babes."

"Well yeah, but that's not the point!"

Tomoyo sighed, "Well there is one more open spot"

"I'll take it!" he shouted eagerly.

"Alright!" she yelled back to him then sighed, "I am so going to regret this." she stepped outside the coffeehouse and ran into Meilin. "Hey Mei!"

Meilin walked past her into the coffeehouse. "Hey!" She walked up to the others. "Hey you guys! Guess who's got a big date tonight!" she sat down next to Sakura on the couch and Renzo sat down on the comforter. "Who?"

She hit him. "Doh! Me!"

Renzo rubbed his head where she hit him. "Who says doh?" he asked sarcastically and teasing. She ignored him and turned to the couple. "You remember the clerk who gave me the cake?"

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah, support gay pride!"

Meilin gave him a look. "Well I went back to the store and the same clerk was there. So we got to talking and he asked me out to dinner!" Sakura hugged her, "Mei that's great!" Renzo and Syaoran exchanged looks which didn't go unnoticed by Meilin. "What?" Syaoran shifted in his seat awkwardly. "Don't you think the cake might've hinted at something?"

Meilin gave him a look. "No! You don't think-!"

Renzo sat up, "Yup, he's gay!" Meilin's eyes widened. "You think he's gay?"

"Damn straight!"

Syaoran smirked. "Well not exactly straight…"

Sakura punched him on the arm. "Not funny."

Meilin stood up. "Look I just don't think he's gay! He only gave me that cake because it was the only one left, it doesn't mean anything!" She started to leave when Renzo stood up and grabbed her arm. "Hey Mei!"

"What?"

"What kind of food did you buy at the store?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll fill you in later." He smiled and nodded dumbly as she left.

--------------------

Tomoyo entered her apartment to find Eriol lounging on the couch watching TV. "Hey."

She set her briefcase down and sat down beside him. "Hey."

"What are you watching?" He was flipping through the channels.

"Nothing really." She looked at him. Eriol wasn't acting his normal self. "Is everything okay?"

He was silent for a few seconds then shut the TV off. "My mother called."

Tomoyo turned to face him seriously. "Is anything wrong?"

"She wants me to visit her back in England. Mom's throwing a huge 50th birthday party for my dad." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "That doesn't seem so bad?"

He looked at her. "There's something she's not telling me," he rubbed his forehead with his hand, "and I can't figure out what."

She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Just don't worry about it that much. It's probably nothing."

Eriol smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Tomoyo. "What's this?"

His smile widened. "Open it." She tore it open and pulled 6 tickets.

"What…"

His smile was even wider. "6 first class tickets to London!"

She jumped into his arms. "Oh my gosh! This is so great! I can't believe I'm, no WE'RE going to London!" she kept on rambling and Eriol chuckled. "When are we leaving?"

"In a week!"

"In A WEEK!" she jumped up and started to run around the apartment. "I have so much to do, so much to pack! I got to get new shoes, a party dress, sunglasses…" Eriol rolled his eyes. "Oh god I've created a monster."

--------------------

Meilin and her date, Eric, were sitting at a small round table lit with candles. The date was going perfect. He leaned closer to her and fed her her dessert romantically.

"You know," he leaned closer, "those shoes look great on you," he kissed her lightly on the lips. Meilin gave him a look as he went back to his dessert.

--------------------

"He said that?"

Meilin took a sharp breath in and nodded, "Yup."

Renzo and Syaoran smirked, "I knew it!"

Meilin glared at him. Sakura looked at her, "Maybe he's bi? I mean he is into you." Eriol added, "Maybe he's just got a feminine side?"

Tomoyo looked at him smirking, "You mean just like you?" she added teasingly. Eriol glared at her. "And here I AM being the great guy I am and taking ALL of YOU to London. But maybe I'll just go by myself." They all launched at him. "Wait a second!"

"Yeah when did this happen?" Eriol told them the same thing he told Tomoyo.

Sakura stood up with a look of horror on her face, "Oh my gosh!" Syaoran stood up and stared at her, worry written all over his face. "What's wrong!"

"I have to go shopping!" She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and started to drag her to the door. "Let's go!"

Tomoyo planted her feet into the ground. "Sakura we'll go shopping later. WE have to get to the fashion show. It's tonight REMEMBER!" she stopped. "Oh yeah!" she sighed andturned to Syaoran and Renzo and her eyes narrowed. The two boys almost whimpered under her stare. "You two, let's go! AND not BUTS!"

Syaoran mouth snapped close, but you could hear him mumbling curses under his breath as Tomoyo dragged him, Renzo, and Sakura down the hall. Meilin and Eriol followed behind them laughing.

--------------------

"Oh wow!"

"You two look so cute!"

Sakura and Syaoran were standing side-by-side, with their arms intertwined. Sakura was wearing a shimmering light pink dress that clung in all the right places. It was sleeveless with a curved cut and slits along the bottom. Her hair was done elegantly and she was wearing the cherry blossom necklace that Syaoran had given her. Syaoran was wearing a fine black tuxedo and if you looked at him a little closer, you could see his muscles through the tux.

Tomoyo came up to the them. "Yes, yes they're adorable." She pushed them towards the runway. "Now get out there and look good!"

Syaoran smirked, "That shouldn't be too hard!" Sakura hit him right before they walked on the runway.

--------------------

"Tomoyo, TOMOYO!" Tomoyo looked up as her assistant ran up to her. "We have a big problem."

"What?"

--------------------

"NO!"

"Please Syaoran!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"ABOSOLUTLEY NOT!"

"PLEASE!"

"Let me think"

"Really?"

"NO! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!"

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura, mentally asking for help. Sakura sighed and walked over to Syaoran. "You know Syao," she whispered seductively, drawing imaginary circles on his chest, "you'd look really sexy on stage." She leaned and whispered in his ear, "I promise to make it worth your while."

He growled, "Damnit! I'll do it!" Tomoyo smiled, "Good now go change!" she pushed him into the dressing room.

Sakura sat down on the couch giggling. "So how's Renzo feeling?"

She sighed, "Not good. I'm gonna kill Eriol when I see him!" She growled and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "So what exactly happened?"

"Eriol cooked." Sakura's hands flew to her mouth in horror. "No!"

She nodded, "Yup! Renzo's in the hospital cause of food poisoning."

"You think he'd learn, right?" she giggled when the door slammed open and a red-faced Syaoran stomped out.

"I AM NOT GOING OUT THERE!"

Sakura stood up and walked over to him. "But Syao…" she gave him the puppy-dog eyes. He sighed and then growled. "Damn!"

Tomoyo quickly grabbed him and with Sakura's help, pushed him out to the runway. Sakura giggled and Tomoyo called after him. "Don't forget to strut your stuff Syaoran!" The two girls looked at each other and cracked up.

--------------------

"Hey Mei?" Meilin looked at Eriol sitting in the seat next to her. The two were sitting in the front row. "Yeah?"

He sighed, "Do you think Tomoyo could ever like me?" Meilin was confused, "She already likes you. It would be a little hard to be friends if she didn't."

Eriol turned to look at her nervously. "No, like as more than a friend." She turned and looked at him. "Look Eriol-" The announcer cut her off.

"And to start off the lingerie (A/N: I have no clue how to spell that) portion of our show, we see Syaoran Li modeling some of our exclusive men's lingerie." Meilin and Eriol's heads both snapped foreword and their jaws dropped. Syaoran's face was bright red. He was shirtless and was wearing thin silk underwear. Meilin and Eriol could only stare and Syaoran stiffly modeled the underwear. He quickly walked to the end of the stage then almost sprinted off stage. The two friends looked at each other in shock then started to crack up.

--------------------

2 very close friends were sitting around the TV set laughing hysterically. "Rewind it! I wanna see it again!"

Renzo was on the floor holding his stomach from laughing so much. "Damn you Eriol!"

Eriol was on his back rolling around with laughter. "What…did…I…do?" he asked still laughing.

"Because of you I missed this!"

The apartment door opened and Syaoran walked in. "What's so funny?" The two boys on the floor looked at each other, then burst into more laughter.

--------------------

Hope you liked Chapter 4! I like it better than Chapter 3 personally.

Next chapter will be the trip to London!

Please R+R

Twilight Night


	5. Friends Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5! Hope You Like It!

**-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS!**

**-**

**FRIENDS**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay Syaoran just take a deep breath in… good-OW! Syaoran your crushing my hand!" Syaoran had a death grip on Sakura's hand as the plane took off for London.

Sakura turned to look out the window while massaging her hand and her eyes lit up. "I'm so excited! I've never been to London before!" she turned back to Syaoran beside her who was turning a nice dark shade of purple. She sighed, "Okay now let it out love." He let out a long breath.

"How's he doin?" Meilin yelled back from the seat in front of them.

Syaoran was now turning green. "He's fine." He glared at her. Sakura giggled and kissed his cheek. She called back up to Meilin. "How are the boys?"

Tomoyo, who was sitting next to her, answered for Meilin. "Well I think Eriol is still alive." Eriol and Renzo were sitting across from Tomoyo and Meilin. Eriol was currently unconscious leaning against the wall of the plane with drool hanging out of his mouth. Renzo poked him, "He just passed out, probably from nerves."

The flight attendant walked up to the two, "Is your friend alright?" Renzo flashed her a smile, "Don't worry about him baby, how're you doing?" She flushed, "Well I-"

The two girls looked at each other and sighed. "Do you think he'll ever learn?"  
"Nope" they giggled.

Next to them Renzo got up out of his seat and followed the flight attendant into the bathroom. Meilin turned around to Sakura and Syaoran behind them. Syaoran was now a lovely shade of lime green and Sakura was doing everything she could just to keep him from hyperventilating. "Well Syaoran your out of luck" he glared at her. "Why?"

Meilin smirked, "Because Renzo's in the bathroom with the stewardess; so you have to barf in the little bag." He opened his mouth to answer, when the plane shook from the turbulence. He yelped and grabbed onto the armrests.

Sakura sighed, "Syaoran, its just a little turbulence. It's nothing to worry about"

"Yeah it is," Renzo cut in as he sat back down next to the unconscious Eriol. Syaoran's face paled.

Tomoyo looked at him, "That was quick."

"That's what I'm saying. We didn't get to do much because we're flying right into a huge storm. She had to get back to work." Syaoran almost fainted when the 'fasten seat belt' sign turned back on.

It wasn't long for the turbulence to start up again, and Syaoran had lost it. "I wanna get off. We're going to die! We're going to crash! Get me off this thing!" he was rambling on and on and Sakura just rubbed her forehead.

Tomoyo leaned over the isle to Renzo, "Hey is Eriol okay?" He shrugged, "He's fine, I gave him some stuff so he'd sleep. He's been real woohoo lately you know?"

She hit him, "What on earth did you give him?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know"

"YOU DON"T KNOW!"

"I don't know! Meilin gave me some stuff-" Tomoyo turned to the girl sitting next to her in a flash. Meilin was sitting with her hands in her lap looking proper. She looked at Tomoyo innocently. "What?"  
"What on earth did you give Eriol?"  
She raised her hands in defense. "I didn't give him anything! The only medicine I gave anybody besides my patients was-!" she glared at Renzo, "-you! You gave him Vegisiin!" (A/N: I made up this drug) The plane was shaking from the turbulence.

"Hey nobody forced the pills down his throat!" The flight attendants were asking people to put their trays and their seats in the upright position.

"How many did you give him?"

"Hey he took those 3 pills at of his own free will alright!"  
"3? How could you let him take THREE?" The turbulence got worse and the stewardesses sat down in their seats by the cockpit.

Tomoyo looked at Meilin, "Is that bad?"  
"You're ONLY supposed to have ONE!"

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Eriol jumped out of his seat wide awake.

Tomoyo looked at him with worry, "You okay Eriol?"  
Meilin smirked and tried her best not to laugh, "Trust me he'll be better than okay."

Tomoyo was confused, "What do you me-" The turbulence cut her off. The plane was shaking violently now and the lights on the plane were flickering.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran was screaming in the seats behind them and Sakura was trying her best to comfort him. The plane suddenly dropped a little in the air (AN: you know, when it makes your stomach feel funny?) and Syaoran fainted.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eriol was bouncing up and down on his seat like a three year old.

Tomoyo stared at him in shock. "I LOVE THIS RIDE! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Oh. My. God!" Meilin started cracking up "I told you so"

Behind them Sakura was trying her best to wake Syaoran up. "Come on sweetie you have to wake up."

He groaned in his sleep, "I don't wanna" It seemed to take all his strength to open his eyes.

"You need to Syaoran," she kissed him lightly on his lips to wake him up. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart when they ran out of air. He stared into her eyes fully awake, "Cheater." She smiled and he returned the smile until the plane started to shake from more turbulence. Syaoran sat up instantly facing forward, with a death grip on the armrests. "WE'RE STILL ON THE PLANE?" Sakura giggled, "Yup"

The pilot came onto the loud speaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid the storm ahead it too dangerous to fly through, so we'll be making an emergency landing-" Syaoran fainted, "-in Paris International Airport."

The three girls squealed in delight but were quickly cut off by the turbulence. Eriol was rambling like an excited little boy, "PARIS! I LOVE PARIS! HOT SNOTTY BABES! HOT FASHIONS! OH GOSH SHOPPINGGGGGGGGG-"

His ramblings were cut off as Renzo hit him on the head. hard. Eriol fell over unconscious.

Syaoran groaned sitting at the gate of the airport, holding an ice bag to his head. Sakura leaned over to him, "How's your head baby?"

He sighed, "Remind me to KILL ERIOL as soon as he wakes up again." He growled at the unconscious man sitting in a wheelchair.

When the plane landed in Paris, Eriol woke up even crazier than before. He began running up and down the aisle of the airplane like a madman. Syaoran had made the stupid mistake of grabbing Eriol to make him calm down when Eriol grabbed a suitcase and smashed it over his head. He ran away screaming, "I'm the Gingerbread MAN! You'll NEVER CATCH ME!" Then Eriol ran for the plane's door and missed completely. He ran into the wall, falling unconscious.

Renzo stood up from the seat next to Sakura and went over to the sleeping Eriol. He poked him, then turned back to the gang, "Dude do you think he's dead?"  
Meilin opened her mouth to answer when Eriol suddenly snapped awake. Tomoyo stood up and walked over to Eriol who stared silently. "Eriol-," she put her hand over his, "-are you okay?"

Eriol grinned and jumped up in the blink of an eye. He grabbed Tomoyo's hands and pulled her forward into a hug. He held her close and kissed her deeply.

Eriol pulled away from a shocked Tomoyo and ran off giggling with Renzo following close behind. He ran into the terminal and spotted an airport car. Eriol giggled and hopped into the car, taking off at an astonishing speed. Quickly Renzo jumped on the seat on the back of the car.

Eriol made a quick u-turn to try and throw Renzo off. They were now facing a large group of men wearing all black and sunglasses.

**_BANG_**

Eriol fell over with a tranquilizer in his chest.

Renzo jumped out of the back of the car and ran around front, "Dude! What did you do to him?"

A tall man with jet black hairstepped forward to check on Eriol. "Don't worry about your friend. The tranquilizer should conteract the medicine."

Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo ran through the crowd that had gathered. Tomoyo screamed when she saw the unconscious Eriol.

"ERIOL! OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

The large man stood up and took off his revealing stunning golden brown eyes. "He'll be fine now. He overdosed on Vegisiin, right?"

Meilin stepped forward next to Tomoyo, "Yeah how did you know?"

He smiled, "Vegisiin is a relaxant drug used to relieve stress. People often use it here because of their fear of flying. It's not that uncommon to have them od every once in a while."

Sakura walked over to Eriol, "So he'll be okay?"

He flashed her a smile, "Yeah he'll be normal now."

Meilin rolled her eyes, "That's the understatement of the year"

He turned back to Sakura and stuck out his hand, "I'm Pierre."

She smiled and shook his hand, "Sakura"

He smiled and Sakura blushed, "It's nice to meet you."

Syaoran stepped forward and glared at the man flirting with HIS Sakura. "Sakura come here for a second." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to him.

"Are you guys coming or going?"

Meilin thought for a second. "You know, I really don't know."

--------------------------------

Sakura set her suitcase down next to the side of the bed. "You know it was really nice of Pierre to get us these rooms."

Syaoran laid down on the other side. "Whatever."

Sakura sat down next to him. "Why don't you like him?"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her close. "I just don't trust him."

She snuggled up closer to him. "Because he got Eriol back to normal, got us a free flight to London, a free dinner, and hotel suites?"

He groaned, "Yeah, that's it."

She giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they pulled apart Sakura asked, "So why don't you really like him?" She laid her head on his chest.

He sighed and laid his head on hers. "Because I don't like the way he looked at you."

"You don't need to worry love"

"I can't help it."

She rolled over to face him. "Your so sweet."

He smiled and grabbed her. She yelped as he flipped her over so he was laying on top of her, with her laying on her back. He put his forehead against hers and stared lovingly into her emerald eyes. "I know." He kissed her lightly. Sakura wrapped one arm around his neck, running her hand through his messy hair, deeping the kiss. She grabbed his shirt with her other hand pulling him closer.

--------------------------------

Eriol rubbed his head waking up, "Damn what hit me?"

Renzo was laying next to him fast asleep. He turned and tryed to wake him up. "Dude wake up! Where am I?"

"Your in a hotel." Tomoyo entered the room carrying a tray. She put the tray down on the nightstand beside him.

"So it wasn't a dream?" She handed him a cup of tea.

"Sorry."

"Damn!" He took a sip of tea. "This is really good." He looked up at her, "You made this?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yup."

He turned to Renzo who was still fast asleep. "So what's wrong with him?"

She giggled, "Well Mei was real pissed with Renzo for giving you those pills. So she sort of put some Vegisiin in his drink." She looked at Renzo. "So he'll be out for quite a while."

Eriol was staring at her and she blushed. "Eriol about what happened earlier with the kiss-" he cut her off andkissed her passionitly. He pulled back blushing and stared at her waiting for a reaction.

Tomoyo was in shock. She was silent for a moment and then she came out of her trance. She leaned foward and grabbed his shirt pulling him forward into a deep kiss.

They pulled apart when they ran out of breath. "Does this mean I can take you out to dinner?" She giggled and kissed him again. They pulled apart again a few moments later.

"Is that a yes?" She kissed him again deeply.

"Yes."

--------------------------------

Chapter 5's done. Sorry it took longer I had some serious writer's block!

Please R+R!

Twilight Night


	6. Friends Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating recently! I was away at camp all week!**

**For anyone curious, my friend reviewed my story in my pen name!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS!**

**FRIENDS **

**Chapter 6**

Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Renzo, Meilin, and Tomoyo were all piled into the back of a limo. Eriol was twiddling his thumbs nervously, and he seemed to be spaced out. Tomoyo was busy trying to draw him out of his trance.

Sakura shook her head pitifully at him, then turned to Syaoran next to her. "So you've met Eriol's parents?"

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair, "Yup." He was oddly silent. Sakura looked over at Renzo next to Syaoran. "You met them too, Renzo?"

He coughed and stuttered, "Don't remind me!"

Meilin was curious, "So what are they like?"

Syaoran and Renzo looked at each other and then at Eriol.

Syaoran sighed, "Well Eriol's family's a little eccentric…" he turned to Renzo again, "how would you describe it?"

"Insane!"

"Eccentric." He said more confidently.

Sakura giggled, "They can't be that bad."

Meilin turned to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Eriol?"

Eriol was still in his nervous trance. "Eriol?"

"ERIOL!"

"AH-WHO WHAT! OOOOOOWWWWWW!" He jumped three feet in the air, literally, hitting his head on the car's ceiling. Sakura giggled and Meilin rolled her eyes. "What're your parent's like?"

Eriol stopped rubbing his head and his face paled. "Well it's kind of complicated…" he sighed, "my dad is well…"

"Out there?" Syaoran offered sarcastically.

Renzo cut in, "PSYCOTIC!"

Eriol ignored him, "He's a little out there."

Renzo's shouted louder, "A LITTLE! THE GUY NEARLY KILLED ME!"

The girls looked at each other, "By accident?"

"NO!"

Syaoran smirked, "He's alright"

Renzo face was turning red and he snapped at Syaoran, "HE WAS ONLY NICE TO YOU BECAUSE HE LIKED YOU DAMNIT!"

The girls leaned in closer fascinated, "So what's he really like?"

Syaoran smirked, "He's like a drunk Martha Stewart with a huge gun." Meilin's jaw dropped. "No way!"

His smirk grew, "You'll see."

Sakura giggled and Tomoyo turned to Eriol, "What about your mom?"

Eriol's face paled again, "She's a little... overprotective

Renzo shrieked, "A LITTLE?"

Sakura giggled and snuggled against Syaoran who rolled his eyes, "Here we go again..."

----------------------

The limo pulled into a long driveway and the six friends crowded against the window, trying to glance at Eriol's home. They all gaped at the extraordinary house.

"Wow its huge!"

"It's amazing!"

"DAMN Eriol! You've been holdin' out!" The car finally pulled to a stop. Eriol was the last one to get out of the car.

**_BANG _**

**_BANG _**

Two gunshots pierced through the air. Eriol looked around frantically as he ducked down with Tomoyo. Syaoran jumped protectively in front of Sakura, and Renzo jumped behind Meilin for safety.

**_BANG _**

****

**_BANG _**

****

Eriol looked up at the porch where the man was shooting at them with a shotgun. "Dad, DAD! Stop! It's ME, ERIOL!"

The man paused and yelled back, "I KNOW!" He began shooting again.

"DAD! YOUR GOING TO ACTUALLY HIT US!"

"GOOD!"

"HIRO HIIRAGIZAWA! YOU STOP SHOOTING THAT ABSURD THING AT OUR SON NOW!"

An older female version of Eriol stood angry with her hands on her hips. He stopped firing, "But Laura…"

"NO BUTS! OUR SON AND HIS FRIENDS ARE NOT YOUR TARGET PRACTICE!" she turned around with a snap to Eriol, "and YOU!" She raised her finger accusingly at him, "YOU GO ANOTHER YEAR WITHOUT CALLING OR VISITING US AND NEXT TIME I WON'T STOP HIM!"

Eriol gulped, "Yes Mama," he whispered.

Laura turned around to the remaining five friends who stood there with a blank look on her face, "Now come on inside dears, and I'll fix you some tea."

"Should I wear this one or this one?" Tomoyo was holding up two dresses of equal beauty, deciding which one to wear. She looked to Sakura and Meilin for an answer to find…

Sakura and Meilin laying across the bed, playing cards. A vein popped out on Tomoyo's head. "ARE YOU TWO LISTENING?"

The two looked up exhausted, "Tom, you've been looking for an outfit for dinner for almost two hours!"

Sakura stood up and walked over to her and grabbed a dress, "Just wear this one!"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up, "It's perfect! Thanks you Sakura!" She hugged her tightly then jumped back with a thoughtful smile on her lips, "Now I'll I need to do is figure out what shoes to wear…" she turned back around to find an empty room. "Sakura! Meilin! Get back here!"

****

---------------------

I know it's short but I wanted to update soon after I got back from camp.

Please R+R

Twilight Night


	7. Friends Chapter 7

It took alllllllll day but here's Chapter 7! I tried to make it a lot longer since the last chapter was so short!

Please R+R

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR FRIENDS**

**FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 7**

"SSYYYAAAOOORRRRANNNNN!"

Syaoran winced at Eriol's call. "DAMNIT Eriol! This is the FIFTH TIME!"

Eriol walked down the stairs wearing a nice tux. The bow tie was undone and his jacket was messy.

"Look, I helped you with your first date with Sakura. The least you can do is return the favor." He grumbled and stood up, walking over to Eriol.

"What was wrong with the last outfit?" Syaoran finished re-tying the tie.

Eriol's nose scrunched up. "It smelled weird."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and was becoming very frustrated. "THAT WAS YOUR COLOGNE MORON!"

Eriol just replied, "Oh." He paused. "It really smells that bad?"

"Like a run-overed skunk."

"Fine, I'll just use Renzo's." He looked around the room. "Where is Renzo?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Where'd he go?"  
"Sight seeing."

"And he hasn't come back?"

--------------------------

"Oh my gosh! Tomoyo you look amazing!"

"I-I'm speechless!"

"Then why are you talking?"  
**WHACK  
**Meilin and Sakura were sitting on the bed. Sakura was rubbing her head where Meilin had hit her. "Eriol is gonna drop dead when he sees you!"

"Wasn't that the point?"

**WHACK **

Both Tomoyo and Meilin hit Sakura. Sakura mumbled something under her breath while rubbing her head. Meilin ignored her and turned to Tomoyo. "So your going out to dinner with Eriol and his parents?"

She sighed, "Yeah.."

Sakura stood up and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "good luck." The two girls turned to her. "Where are you going?"

She shouted back as she left the room, "To get Aspirin!"

--------------------------

Sakura shut the cabinet door in the bathroom closed, while massaging her forehead. "Stupid Meilin. Stupid Tomoyo." She swallowed two Aspirins and sighed. "Renzo's right; they are violent." She paused. "Where is Renzo?"

--------------------------

Syaoran was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine quietly…

**_BOOM _**

The entire house was shaking but Syaoran didn't even look up. In the distance you could hear "…DAMN YOU BOY…"

**_BOOM _**

"…YOU AND YOUR DAMN MUTT GET BACK HERE…"

**_BOOM _**

Syaoran sighed as the house shook some more.

"…AND CLEAN UP WHAT YOUR DOG JUST DID!"

**_BOOM _**

After much shooting and yelling, the house fell quiet. Syaoran couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy and his dog. Whatever the dog did, it mustn't have been pretty.

--------------------------

Sakura left the bathroom only to, literally, run into Eriol, who was quite frantic. "Hey ' Kura, how do I smell?"

Sakura gave him a look, "The last time I answered that I almost threw up."

Eriol sighed, "My cologne doesn't smell that bad!"

"It smells like someone vomited in some gym socks and left them in the locker for a year."

He ignored the comment and asked again, "Look I'm wearing Renzo's stuff, alright?"

She was silent for a moment, then took a whiff. "You smell fine." Sakura tried to walk past him, when he jumped in front of her. "Just fine?"

Sakura gave him another look, "What do you want me to say Eriol? 'You smell like a bed of roses?" she laughed sarcastically.

Eriol looked at the bottle of cologne in his hands. "Really? The bottle says it smells like-"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"…Oh…"

Sakura sighed frustrated, "You smell good Eriol. If it works for Renzo, then it should do wonders for you." She quickly ran past him down the stairs, but turned around half way down to yell back, "Good luck on your date with your parents!"

She heard Eriol say something back, but a part of her knew she didn't want to know what he said.

--------------------------

Sakura sat down on the couch next to Syaoran. Syaoran had given up with the magazine and was currently channel flipping. He wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled up to him. "Hey love, what are you watching?"

"Nothing! This stupid cable has different numbers so I can't find anything good. There are no sports on besides some game with the horses and hitting some ball! And I can't watch anything else because all the people talk funny and I can't understand what they're saying!" Sakura giggled at his ranting and took the remote from him. "Let me try."

She flipped through some channels to land on some romantic chick flick. Syaoran groaned, "Aww Sakura.. Do we have to watch this?"

She gave a him a look. "You have no problem watching porn but you whine whenever we watch a movie about the whole concept behind sex?"

Syaoran nodded, "Basically."

She giggled and snuggled closer to him. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something else but she shushed him. "This the best part!"

He shut his mouth, but after a moment smirked. He leaned closer to Sakura, who was entranced by the movie, and rested his head against hers.

After a moment Syaoran began nuzzle into her neck, leaving butterfly kisses up her neck to her jawbone. Sakura giggled, "Stop Syaoran, your tickling me" She was still watching the movie.

Syaoran moved his way to her ear, and moaned, "Sakura…" He began to nibble lightly on her ear. Sakura couldn't help but moan. That was all Syaoran needed.

He pushed her down on the couch with him on top of her. He kissed her lips, lightly at first, but quickly deepened it. Their tongues danced together as his arms wrapped around her waist, tightened, bringing her even closer. Sakura was pushed up tightly against him and she ran her fingers through his messy hair. Her other hand went up his shirt, running her hand against his masculine chest. His fingers stroked her hair, as he left her mouth, planting kisses along her jawbone, down to her neck. He got to her collarbone and Sakura moaned at his touch.

_RING _

Syaoran stopped and look up at the woman he loved growling. "Damnit!" He tried to get up but Sakura tightened her arms around him holding him down.

_RING _

Syaoran sighed understanding. He rested his head on her chest. "Sakura… I have to answer that…"

"No don't get up.."

_RING _

"It's probably Renzo. He's still out there and he's probably got himself into trouble…"

"Please, what kind of trouble could he have possibly gotten into?"

They paused.

_RING _

"Maybe you should answer that."

"Yeah, you're right." He replied getting off her.

--------------------------

"Hey Meilin can you get me the eye shadow out of the bathroom?" Tomoyo called out from in front of the mirror.

Meilin's eye twitched. She was currently hiding in the bathroom away from Tomoyo's wrath. "Sure Tomoyo!" she called back, with fake enthusiasm in her voice. She began to look for the eye shadow while mumbling under her breath, "Damn perfectionist! Ordering me around like I'm her stupid maid! Humph! Hope her stupid boyfriend's dad shoots her in the ass…" she pulled out the eye shadow and yelled back to Tomoyo in the other room. "Coming!"

Meilin opened the bathroom door, walking past the window into Tomoyo's room. She stopped suddenly then walked backwards two steps, in front of the large window. She looked out the window and her jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh…"

--------------------------

Syaoran hung up the phone, rubbing his forehead. "Damn headache…"

Sakura giggled and leaned closer to him. "So what did Renzo do?"

He sighed and pulled Sakura into his lap. "Nothing actually. He just forgot where we lived." She giggled as she moved herself so she straddled him. "That's Renzo for you." She kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and stared straight into his eyes lovingly. "I love you."

He smirked, "I know."

Sakura smacked him playfully and leaned in for another kiss when she was interrupted by the door slamming open.

The two looked up at the intruder and their jaw's dropped. "Oh.."

"…Wow"

Meilin, Eriol, and Tomoyo came crashing down the stairs and they could only stare.

Renzo was standing there, literally covered in souvenirs. Everything from hats, foam hands, flags, t-shirts, pants, etc. But nothing topped his hat. On Renzo's head was a giant foam hat made up with the colors of the London flag. The hat was twice as big as his head and was blinking, literally. The hat had lights of all colors and they swirled around like a rainbow. The hat was bright enough to be seen from the top of the empire state building.

Renzo stood there grinning, showing off his… outfit. "So, what do you think?"

**_BANG _**

The door slammed open again. Eriol's father and mother were standing there, his dad looking mad as hell. His eyes scanned the room for the source of the blinding light when the quickly rested on Renzo's hat. "YOU!"

Renzo's face paled as Eriol's father aimed the shotgun at his head. "TAKE THAT BLOODY THING OFF YOUR HEAD BEFORE I SHOOT IT OFF!"

Renzo squealed and ran out the door with Eriol's father right on his tail.

--------------------------

Renzo, Meilin, Sakura, and Syaoran were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting impatiently in silence.

Syaoran growled impatiently. "What the hell is taking so long?"

Meilin glared at him, "Don't ask me I thought she was ready!"

As the two bickered, Sakura turned to Renzo who was sulking next to her. "Renzo, I'm sorry about your hat…" she looked down at the completely ruined hat in his hands. "Is there any way of fixing it?"

He gave her a look, "Sakura, he shot the hat off my head, then shot it another 11 times."

"12"

"Same thing!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST QUIT IT!" The four friends turned around to see Eriol at the bottom of the stairs, looking quite handsome. The gang stood up and surrounded Eriol taking in his appearance.

"Whoa ho! Look at you!"  
"Damn Eriol!"

"Wow! You look so sexy!"  
"You owe me 20 bucks!"  
"Damn"  
"Seriously I'm gonna jump on you!"  
"Sakura!"  
"What!

"Hey Eriol you smell good!"  
"Dude that's my cologne!"

"It's better than the stuff that made him smell like a wet dog with BO!"  
"Hey!"

"AHEM!"

The five friends went quiet and turned around. Tomoyo was standing at the top of the stairs looking stunning. Her midnight blue dress went down to her ankles and had two slits going up the sides, one on each side. The dress was a spaghetti strap and had diamonds in a line under her chest making top look exquisite. Her hair was up and curled, and she had two curly ringlets framing her face. She had pearl earrings and necklace. If you looked closely you could see a few pearls in her hair. She was breath-taking. Eriol was definitely speechless.

She came down the stairs and walked to Eriol taking his arm in hers. She smiled and Eriol almost choked on his breath. "Shall we go?"  
He couldn't say anything so he just nodded as the two headed for the car. The gang watched as they drove off to dinner. Renzo couldn't help but make wolf calls after them.

That's it!I really like this chapter so please review! I'll try to update soon!

Twilight Night


	8. Friends Chapter 8

I know it's been awhile but I've been away at camp. I just got back today, and I wanted to update. I know its short butI PROMISE the next chapter will be longer.

**--**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR FRIENDS**

**--**

**FRIENDS **

**Chapter 8**

---

"Here's your table, sir."

"About bloody time! What kind of henhouse are you people running here?"

"Dear be polite! It's our wittle Eriol's first date!"

"MOM!"

Tomoyo sighed rubbing her forehead. She was sitting next to Eriol in a booth, across from his parents.

"Here are you menus." The waitress handed the menus to Eriol's father who grabbed them quickly glaring at the poor waitress.

"Um.. err… what would you like to drink?" The waitress gulped under the father's glare. "I'll have a beer."

Tomoyo smiled at the poor waitress. "I'll have a root beer."

"A strawberry daiquiri please."

"Eriol! Don't be silly! He'll have some milk and I'll have a strawberry daiquiri!" Eriol's mother cut in.

"MOTHER!"  
Tomoyo turned back to the waitress, "I think I'll have a small margarita instead."

Hiro (Eriol's dad) was flipping through the menu. "Look Laura this was what I was trying to make last night. See how the potatoes are floating around the chicken?"

Laura (Eriol's mom) didn't look up from her menu. "That's nice dear." He turned to Eriol across from him. "This is what I was TRYING to make last night, and if it wasn't cause of that damn friend of yours, the damn sauce wouldn't have clotted!"

Tomoyo turned to the waitress still standing in fear. "Make that a large daiquiri."

"Seriously Eriol I don't see what's so great about that Renzo friend of yours. He seems to me like a bad influence."

"Mother, Renzo's a great guy and he's my friend. So just leave him alone, alright?"

"Listen to the boy Laura."

"Your one to talk!"

"Maybe if you visited more, I wouldn't blast you and your bloody friends!"

------------------

The four remaining friends were sitting around Eriol's living room. Sakura was snuggled against Syaoran in a large comforter, and Meilin and Renzo were spread out on the couch. Meilin was flipping through the TV channels. "There is absolutely nothing to do!"

Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "I wonder how Tomoyo's date is going."

Renzo snorted, "God only knows."

Syaoran chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if the restaurant was in flames." Sakura hit him lightly.

Meilin turned off the TV and sat up with an evil smirk on her face. "I have an idea."

------------------

I know! I KNOW it's soooooo short! But the next one will be a LOT longer! I promise!

Please R+R!

Twilight Night


	9. Friends Chapter 9

Hey! I tried hard to make this chapter longer so please review.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

-

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS OR FRIENDS**

-

**FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 9**

-

Meilin was smiling evilly and Renzo could have sworn he saw lightning flash. "I think we should have a movie marathon!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. Renzo muttered under his breath, "Some idea"

Meilin hit him and stood up. "It's better than sitting around here!"

Renzo rubbed his head, "Well whatever I'm gonna go get some food." He stood up and went into the kitchen.

Sakura, still sitting in Syaoran's lap, turned around to face him. "Babe, I'm gonna go get some food too."

"Kay, hurry back." He kissed her lightly on the lips, before she got up and headed after Renzo.

------------

"Hey 'Kura. How you doin?" Renzo asked while going through the fridge.

"Don't start. Is there anything good to eat?" she asked while he pulled out some cake and some cookies.

"Not really." Renzo opened up a container with some leftovers.

"Do you want to go out?" Renzo looked at her. "You know I find you very attractive 'Kura but Syaoran's one of my best friends and it just wouldn't work out-"

_**WHACK**_

"I meant to get food you moron!" Renzo rubbed his head as he took bite of the leftovers.

"Oh. I know this place on Main Street-"

"No-" she cut him off with an evil smirk on her face "I was kind of craving Italian."

The same evil smile was on Renzo's face and he placed an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "I like the way you think 'Kura."

"We can't tell Meilin and Syaoran."

Renzo removed his arm and took another bite of the leftovers. "Especially Syaoran."

Sakura nodded. "He would flip."

"So what are we gonna say?"

She smirked, "That we're going to get food, that's it."

Renzo smiled nervously, "Sakura, I'm not very good at keeping secrets."

"You're right. I'll do all the talking."

------------

"Hey babe.What took you so long?" Syaoran asked as Sakura snuggled up against him. "You know Renzo, he tried to bring the entire fridge back with him."

He chuckled. "Anything good?"

"Nope, but me and Renzo are going out to get some food. You want anything?"

He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled. "Surprise me."

"Syaoran, you ready to go?" Meilin called from another room. "I'm coming Mei!"

Sakura looked at him curiously, "And where are you going?"

"I'm going to help her pick out some **decent **movies. Not some chick flicks."

Renzo smirked, "I seem to remember you picking out 'Hope Floats' and 'Ever After'."

Syaoran glared at him. "Whatever." He kissed Sakura lightly. "I'll be back soon."

Sakura smiled, "'Kay." Syaoran smiled back at her and left after Meilin.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Sakura and Renzo jumped up and ran to the front door. The two pressed their faces against the window, and waited until Syaoran and Meilin drove off.

------20 Minutes Later------

Renzo came down the stairs wearing all black to find Sakura dressed the same.Sakura smiled evily. "Let the games begin."

------------

Meilin was walking up the movie aisle with two movies in her hand. She found Syaoran looking through the movies. "Find anything good?"

Syaoran turned to look at her, "Yeah I got Scream, I Robot, and Two Weeks Notice."

Meilin gave him a look, "Two Weeks Notice?"

He shot her a glare, "What'd you get?"

"Thirteen Ghosts, Anchorman, and Dodgeball."

"Nice."

Meilin reached into her pocket and pulled out some dollar bills, and handed them to Syaoran. "Here's some cash."

He glared at her again, "Why don't you pay for it?"

She was about to reply when her cellphone rang, and she flashed Syaoran an innocent smirk. "Do you mind, I have to take this?"

Syaoran growled and muttered something under his breath she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear. She ignored him and answered her phone. "Hey, Renz. Took you long enough to call me back!"

_'Sorry Mei. Hey! Listen to this!' _Meilin rubbed her forehead as there was movement on the other line.

_'Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones._

_They're the modern stone age family._

_From the town of Bedrock,_

_They're a page right out of history'_

"Oh my god..." Meilin sighed as there was more movement on the other line.

_"So wasn't that cool?"_

"What the hell was that?"

_"Meet the Flintstones! It's my new cell phone ring! Isn't it cool?"_

"Yeah. It was WAY too cool for me!" Meilin replied sarcastically.

_"Way to be honest Mei."_

"Whatever... I want to know if you want us to pick up a movie for you?"

_"Nah I'm good as long as you pick 'em. You want anything to eat?"_

"Where are you?" Meilin replied as Syaoran came back holding the movies, grumbling.

_"Sopranos- I mean... uh-" _

"Sopranos? The italian place?" Syaoran's head snapped to look at her and he fell silent.

_"NO!I meant Sombraos! It's uh new and-"_

Meilin, not buying it for a second, replied in a skeptical voice. "Sombraos, huh?"

_"Yeah uh I gotta go cya Mei!"_

_CLICK_

Meilin shut her phone and she turned to Syaoran. "You don't think they-?"

He nodded.

"I can't believe they-!"

Syaoran grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the car. "C'mon we got to get them out of there!"

"Oh are they gonna get it!"

------------

"May I take your order?" The waitress handed two menus to a man and woman both dressed in black. The two instantly grabbed the menus and stood them up, blocking anyone's view.

"Just two cokes please." Sakura replied.

Renzo frowned. "But Kura I wanted to get some- OOOWWW!" Sakura kicked his leg and then turned to the waitress with a smile. "That's it for now thanks."

Renzo's frown deepened, "Kura I'm hungry!"

"You'll manage! Now start looking for Tomoyo and Eriol!"

"I can't believe we're spying on them. I feel like some dude in a movie!"

She gave him a look, "Way to be specific."

"Don't you feel bad for spying on their date?"

"Don't think of it as spying, we're just two friends getting food at the only decent Italian restaurat in the area."

"Fine-Hey! Look they're over there in the corner." Renzo pointed behind Sakura to the corner booth where indeed Tomoyo, Eriol, and his parents were sitting. "I can't hear what they're saying!"

Sakura turned back around to face Renzo. "C'mon let's move closer!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the table and Tomoyo's. "Kura they're sitting in the other directon!" Renzo whispered.

"We can't let them see us!"

Renzo pulled his arm out of her grip. "Where are we going?"

Sakura pointed at the table next to Tomoyo and Eriol. "See that empty booth?"

Renzo turned to look in the direction of the booth. "Won't they see us?"

"Nah, they won't see us over the plant." Next to Tomoyo and Eriol's table was a giant plant, most likely fake, with huge leaves. "Now all we need is a way to get to the table without getting caught."

Renzo was quiet for a moment then smirked. "Hey I've got an idea."

"What?" Sakura replied.

"Just watch."

Renzo walked away to the waitress working Tomoyo and Eriol's table. "How you doin?" He smiled at her and the waitress blushed and began to stutter, "Um... hi." He looked at the two trays of drinks she was balancing and flashed another smile at her. "Why don't I help you with that?" Her face grew more red. "I uuhh thanks." Renzo winked at her. "No prob babe!" He called back to her as he walked back to Sakura carrying the trays.

Sakura smiled at him. "Nice!"

Renzo smirked, "I know. Here take this." He handed her one of the trays. They both placed the trays on their shoulders hiding their faces from Tomoyo and Eriol's table. "Let's go!"

------------

"We have to get them out of there!" Meilin yelled to Syaoran who was speeding down the highway. "If Tomoyo and Eriol don't kill them, his parents will."

Meilin nodded, "Literally!"

------------

Sakura and Renzo were sitting at the table next to Tomoyo and Eriol, hiding behind the menus.

"I can't hear what they're saying!" Sakura whispered. "Me neither. Let's move closer." The two grabbed their chairs and scooted over closer to their table.

"Oh shit!" Sakura turned to look at Renzo. "What?"

Renzo pointed behind her. "Look who's here!"

Sakura turned around only to find Syaoran and Meilin staring at them. "Crap. I'll go deal with them. You stay here."

Sakura stood up with the menu hiding her face, but Renzo reached for her arm. "Don't leave me here."

"You'll be fine!" She whispered back as she walked away.

"This is just great." Renzo whispered to himself sarcastically.

------------

"What were you two thinking?" Meilin yelled at Sakura.

"You're just mad that you didn't think of it first!" Sakura retorted.

"Well.. yeah! But that's not the point!" Meilin replied.

"The point is you shouldn't spy on their them! If Eriol's dad would've seen you, he kill you!" Syaoran cut in.

"Where's Renz?" Meilin interrupted.

"He's still back at the table."

Meilin and Syaoran both yelled, "What?"

------------

Renzo sat at the table listening to the conversation at the table next to him,and was tapping his fork on the table.

"What the bloody hell is that noise?" Eriol's father yelled.

Renzo gulped and quit tapping his fork. He leaned more forward to hide behind the menu.

"Relax dad, it's just from the table next to us."

"I don't care what the hell it is. I have a headache and I'll kill whoever it is!"

"Dad, there's no more noise just relax already!"

"Fine, fine."

_Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones._

_They're the modern stone age family._

_From the town of Bedrock,_

_They're a page right out of history_

"Oh shit!"Renzo quickly began to look for his cell phone.

"What the hell is that?"

Renzo looked for his phone even faster. "Where is it? Where is IT?"

_Let's ride with the family down the street_

_Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet._

"YOU!"

_When you're with the Flintstones_

"Oh shit!"

_You'll havea yabba dabba doo time_

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

_A dabba doo time_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

_You'll have a gay old time!_

------------

PLEASE R+R

Twilight Night


	10. Friends Chapter 10

I know its been a while, but I just got a job and with school starting, its been a b trying to update. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Note: My other stories, Out of My Dreams and Broken are being rewritten. I'll repost them later.

-

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR FRIENDS**

-

**FRIENDS**

**Chapter 10**

**-**

It was early in the morning. Eriol was sitting with Tomoyo in his lap.

"You have to admit it, it was hilarious."

"What? When my father attacked Renzo or when my mother tried to feed me?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Both."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm laughing hysterically here." He sighed. "I'm sorry our first date was such a disaster."

Tomoyo turned to look him in the eye. "It's a date I sure as hell won't forget." She smiled. "Next time I think it should just be the two of us."

Eriol looked deep into her eyes. "You mean, after tonight, you would go out with me again?"

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yeah I would."

Eriol smiled and kissed her, this time more deeply and intimate. The two continued to kiss deep despite the looks from onlookers.

---------------------

"Those two are adorable!"

"Sakura come on, give them their privacy."

"Alright love, I'm coming!" Sakura turned around and ran to her boyfriend. "You're not still mad about yesterday are you?"

He smiled at her. "I could never stay mad at you Kura."

"Hey!"

The couple turned to Renzo sitting with an ice bag on his eye. "You forgive her but not me? It was her idea in the first place!"

Syaoran pulled Sakura into a tight hug. "That's because I don't sleep with you."

Renzo glared at the two, and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Thank god for that."

"Hey you guys!" Renzo, Sakura, and Syaoran turned to Meilin who was running their way.

"Did you get the tickets? I want to get as far away from Eriol's parents as possible."

Meilin nodded. "The soonest flight out of here leaves tonight."

Renzo stood up out of the airport chair. "So what are we going to do until then?"

Meilin leaned over to look at Tomoyo and Eriol making out. "Well they seem to be busy enough." Sakura giggled. Meilin shrugged.

RING

RING

Sakura reached into her pocket pulling out her light pink cell phone. "Hang on I'll be right back."

Renzo rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "I'm sssoooo boored!"

Meilin rolled her eyes, "Then why don't you think of something!"

Syaoran sighed and ignored the two arguing. He turned and began looking in the direction Sakura had walked off to. She was still talking on her cell, but her face seemed to have paled.He watchedherfull of worry as she shuther cell phone off and walked back over. Shegave him a small smile, reassuringly.

"There is a mall here." Meilin suggested.

"What are we waiting for?" Tomyo appeared out of thin air and grabbed Sakura and Meilin's hands. She started dragging them to the shops. Suddenly the three girls stopped and turned around to face the guys.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

"No!" Renzo yelled.

Syaoran and Eriol sighed, "We're coming."

Renzo shook his head and laughed pathetically. "You guys are so whipped!"

"Ahem." He turned to find Meilin glaring at him with her arms crossed.

Renzo smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, imitating her. "Can I help you?"

* * *

Renzo grumbled from under a pile of MANY shopping bags. "Mei if you don't carry some of your own bags I'll leave 'em here!" 

Tomoyo and Meilin laughed at the the three men in front of them. Syaoran, Eriol, and Renzo were balancing a pile of bags that went above thier heads without letting any fall. The men collasped on the bench letting the bags fall beside them. Tomoyo smiled at Eriol, and sat in his lap, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Noticing Sakura's absence, Syaoran stood up and looked around for his beloved girlfriend. He found her staring out the window watching the planes take off. She was deep in thought, that he knew by the way she fidgeted with the necklace he had given her two months ago.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her into his secure embrace. He rested his head on hers, inhaling her sweet scent. Something was wrong, he could sense it. "What's wrong love?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and turned around in his arms. She smiled, but he knew it was fake. "Nothings wrong Syaoran." She kissed him lightly on the lips. When they pulled apart, she rested her forehead lightly on his. He was staring into her eyes full of worry, and Sakura hated that look. She looked away and left his warm embrace. Her hand in his, she kissed brought his hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. "C'mon they're waiting for us."

Syaoran pulled her hand, stopping her. Sakura turned back around to face him, his eyes were still full of worry. "Sakura, don't lie to me."

She dropped his hand. "I'm not lying." Sakura smiled that fake smile and walked back to her waiting friends. Syaoran stared after her for a moment. After a moment he sighed and began to walk after her.

* * *

Please R+R

Twilight Night


	11. Friends Chapter 11

I know it's been awhile but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

-

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR FRIENDS**

-

**Friends**

Chapter 11

-

It was late at night and Renzo was walking down the street, holding hands with a beautiful young blonde. "So we were flying home from England and we flew right into this level 6 storm."

The blonde cut in, "Aren't there only 5?"

Renzo nodded smirking. "Exactly, and the pilot got so freaked out that I had to fly us home. Now my landing was a little rocky, but hey, I did save the day."

The blonde giggled, "Wow Renzo you're so amazing!" She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling close. He grinned, "I kno-OH Shit!" Renzo shouted throwing his date, literally, to the ground.

The blonde stood up angrily. "RENZO! That's the second time tonight!"

"SSSHH! Baby, they'll hear us!" The blonde looked around. "Who?"

Renzo pulled her down behind a car and pointed across the street. "There!"

Across the street stood Sakura with her ex, Josh. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Baby I don't want to spy on them. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. He dropped her hand and turned back to her, "Do you mind!" The blonde huffed and walked away leaving Renzo to spy on the two.

He watched as Sakura began to cry and when Josh handed her his handkerchief. He glared when she took it and smiled, and glared more when he put an arm around her. He watched as they walked away together, with his arm still around Sakura's waist.

* * *

"So I followed them for about 20 minutes in a cab until they stopped at some apartment. And I waited for them to come out until I fell asleep, but she was still there when I woke up." 

Renzo crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter in his apartment. Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo were sitting in front of him listening to his story. "So what do you guys think?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "I don't believe it. Sakura wouldn't cheat on Syaoran."

Eriol turned to her, "She has been acting really weird lately."

Tomoyo stood up enraged, "I can't believe you're actually considering this!"

Meiling stood up. "There's only one way to find out." She ran out the door with her friends right out on her heels. When she reached her friends' apartment she jiggled on the handle only to find it locked. "Since when did you guys lock the apartment."

"Since never." Tomoyo walked up next to her and pulled on the handle. "Sakura must have locked it on the inside." She reached into her pocket, searching for the key. "I don't have mine on me." She turned to the guys. "You guys have the spare right?"

Eriol shook his head, "No, just wait and I'll get it."

"Hang on." Renzo reached in his pocket, pulling out the key. "Here you go," he said and handed her the key.

Eriol looked at him weirdly. "You need to take off your shoes to count to 20 but you carry around their spare key?"

Renzo shrugged. "A guy's gotta eat, and what does one thing have to do with another?"

"Got it!" Tomoyo opened the door only a few inches. "The door's chained."

"Well she-'"

"SSHH!" Meilin hushed him and slid next to Tomoyo. "She'll hear you!"

Eriol shrugged, "And why shoudn't she?"

Tomoyo stepped on his foot. hard. "Sakura's on the phone!" She whispered.

"Yeah, it would be rude to interrupt-OW!" Meilin hit Renzo on the back of his head. "She's probably on the phone with Josh you idiot!"

"SSSHH! I can't hear what she's saying!" Tomoyo whispered. The other three quickly crammed up against her to hear the conversation.

They peeped into the apartment and saw Sakura sitting bundled up on the couch.

"Hello?"

-

"Hey, I was hoping it was you."

-

She sighed into the phone. "As good as it can be."

-

She shook her head. "No. I don't want him to know."

-

"I'm-I-."

-

"It's so hard."

-

"I need to see you, in person."

-

"Alright."

-

"Bye"

"That whore!" Meilin growled under her breath.

The others turned around to face her. "I can't believe Sakura would do this!"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, this is probably just some misunderstanding. Right?"

Eriol and Renzo said nothing.

* * *

10 Minutes Earlier... 

Sakura, sitting alone in her apartment, was flipping through one of her old scrapbooks. The pages were filled with pictures of when she was younger with her brother and father. She turned the page to see one of her favorites. The day the picture was taken was before her mother had died. They were so happy then. They had gone on a picnic at the park, when the cherry blossoms were full in bloom. Sakura wiped the tears that began to fall down her face. That picnic was one of the only good memories of her mother.

Sakura jumped, startled as the phone rang. She placed down the book and walked over to the phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me."_

"Hey, I was hoping it was you."

_"How are you doing?"_

Sakura sighed into the phone. "As good as it can be."

_"Did you tell him about the trip yet?"_

Sakura shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "No. I don't want him to know."

_"It's alright. You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to."_

"I'm-I-."

_"I know you're scared, but everything will be alright."_

More tears began to fall down her cheeks. "It's so hard."

_"I know."_

"I need to see you, in person."

_"I'll be right over."_

"Alright."

_"Bye"_

"Bye" Sakura listened as he hung up the phone. She placed down the reciever and let out a sigh.

* * *

Please R+R!

Twilight Night


End file.
